Why Did I Fall In Love With You!
by YukikoTheSnowChild
Summary: Miyuki is simple, sneaky girl, who joins the Tao forces posing as a boy. When Waka comes back, strange feelings occur to her. Suddenly, she is chosen to accompany Waka on a mission Queen Himiko assigned when Orochi is unleashed! WakaXOC
1. Chapter 1

_Why Did I fall In Love With You?!_

_Chapter 1_

_**The white scene...in that dream, seemed terrifying, yet pure, as if there was nothing on earth but that scene, and the woman in white in the scene screaming, warning a young girl, to protect her. The girl whom had no clue who the woman was that haunted her dreams though...soon she would find out...**_

_*Dream*_

_"Miyuki! Miyuki! The world of Nippon is in grave danger! Heed my warning!" a woman in white yelled. Miyuki could do nothing but stare, too shocked to even utter a meaningless word._

_"Miyuki! Please!" the woman screamed again. Miyuki suddenly found the will to talk._

_"W-who...are you?!" she questioned through her tight throat._

_"You do not remember me now! But later on you will! Please! Just for now! Heed my warning!" she screamed once more._

_"What danger is Nippon in?! Tell me!" Miyuki demanded, but that question was useless now, for the woman was already fading into darkness which closed in on the white of the scene._

_"Heed my warning!!! Use you're powers to save the land from the darkness that has yet to come!!!" called the woman's distant voice._

_"What danger?! What powers?! Please tell me!" but then...it was black._

_*End Of Dream*_

_"**NO!!!!!!!!" Miyuki screamed as she shot up from her futon. She breathed heavily, a light coat of sweat covering her face. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear, and astonishment. She clutched her white yukata by her chest, and breathed slowly, trying to grab hold of herself.**_

**_"W-What...I...what...the...hell...?" she breathed shakily, as sweat dropped down off her face and onto the sheets and her hands. She clutched her sheet._**

**_"It...w-was...just a bad dream..." she muttered to herself. She sighed, and looked up out the window, the sun was just coming around the horizon, indicating morning sun rise was near. She had a little more time before she had to work._**

**_"Who...was...that...woman....?" she asked herself quietly. Miyuki recalled distinctly that the woman implied that she had known her, and the woman obviously knew her...shouting out her name like that._**

**_"I have never seen her before in my life...jeeze..." she mumbled, looking out the window again, noticing the sun was just above the horizon now. She sighed for the second time that morning, and hastily got out of bed. She went over to a small mirror on her wall. The face that stared back at Miyuki was puffy eyed, and hair looking like a rats nest, making it obvious she had slept restlessly. _**

**_She grabbed a small cloth in a pale of fresh water, and dabbed it onto her face. She combed her long, brown hair with her fingers, and put it up into a neat pony tail, then into a tight bun. She looked back at herself now, and smiled, she looked better now._**

**_She walked back over to the side of her futon, and looked down, spotting her outfit. _**

**_'God...I really HATE the Tao outfit...' she thought digustingly as she began to put the fabric on._**

**_Yes, thats right, Miyuki was the first girl in Sei-An to ever recieve a place in Tao forces...of course...no one ever knew she was a girl. Despite her lack of liking for the outfits the troopers wore, she always was always so fascinated with all of them. She always studied them when she was young, taking as much knowledge as she could into her slowy developing brain. When Miyuki turned eighteen, she could try out for the test to become one. She had to keep her cover as a boy though. That day, she wore boy clothing that was easy to run in, and she put her hair up in a bun, and covered it with a cap, making sure to hide it. For the chest area it was no problem, Miyuki had always been small chested, she could easily hide it in the baggy clothes she wore as a boy. She also disguised her voice as a boys too. Her boy name was Takeda. She passed the obstacles, fighting tests, and she became a Tao member. Miyuki was always amazingly strong...but everyone always wondered why she was so small. They got over it though, they just figured everyone was born in different ways. No one ever knew she was a girl, well except one young man who had the name of Abe. It was a total accident, when he hit her head and knocked her hat, and hair out of place, she screamed, and showed her true voice, Abe knew she was a girl. It took her alot for him not to tell the captain of the Tao squad. Slowly, Abe and Miyuki became best friends, both keeping her secret._**

**_Miyuki finished dressing, and looked over herself. She then noticed two minor details on the floor, the Tao trooper hat, and her mask. She sighed, and put them on. She walked out into her other room, which had sitting mats, a small table, and a vase with a beautiful blue flower in it. Of course Miyuki loved that flower, but she always wondered how it lived so long, it has been pratically alive for more than three months. She smiled at it, at least it was alive and remaining beautiful. She suddenly realized if her doddling continued, she would be late for her patrol duty. _**

**_She quickly ran out of the small hut she lived in, but grabbing her sword along her way, she shut the rice paper door. She passed by the small children who played happily by their homes, then she ran across the small bridge. She ran passed the guard by the small pool behind, and quickly cut short her run to behind the guard. She skidded to a halt and eyed the water spout. She smirked, and closed her eyes, silently chanting a prayer to raise the water spout. Soon she felt a light mist, and heard the rough splashing of the water. She smiled, and jumped, letting it carry her up to the entrance of the Tao head quarters. When she reached the top, she was greeted by a strong gust of wind from the pressure. She quickly grabbed her hat, keeping it on her head, and she began to walk to towards the entrance._**

**_She was greeted by the Tao trooper who usually stood outside of the door of the door. Miyuki never talked to him much, and she didn't know his name, but he knew hers, well...her fake name anyways. She usually got greeted warmly when she came for patrol duty, but this time, she got more than a hello._**

**_"Takeda! Ohayo Gozaimasu! Excellent news has arrived!" he said excitedly, a grin planted onto his face._**

**_(Ohayo Gozaimasu means Good Morning in the formal way in Japanese.)_**

**_"Ohayo Gozaimasu, and what excellent news has arrived?" she questioned, disguising her voice as a boy's._**

**_He grinned, "guess!"_**

**_Miyuki thought and thought, and thought, but, nothing came to mind, so, she guessed, and what a stupid guess that was._**

**_"Uh...the sky is...blue...?" she said awkwardly. The grin disappeared from his face, and he stared at her blankly, giving her a look._**

**_She blushed and kicked the ground with her shoe, "nothing came to mind..." she mumbled, trying to cover up her embarrassment._**

**_"Uh...okay..." he said slowly. An awkward silence settled over them, and that awkward silence lasted for two minutes. Finally the Tao trooper was the one to break it._**

**_"Um...anyways..." he said quietly._**

**_Miyuki blinked, "Whats the news?" she asked._**

**_Suddenly the excitement came back to his face. Miyuki sighed mentally, no one could be as enthusiastic as this guy...well...except for Abe of course, he got just as hyper._**

**_"Captain Waka is coming back to the head quarters under orders of Queen Himiko! Duties assigned to us today are delayed until he arrives!" he stated, his eyes beaming with happiness. His sentence ended with a laugh of joy._**

**_Miyuki froze. Her heart began to falter, skipping beats, and stopping. Her blood flow stopped, her hands becoming ice cold. All the color drained from her face, nearly leaving it white. The Tao trooper looked over at Miyuki, still laughing, but it stopped when her saw her expression on her face._**

**_"Takeda? Daijoubu desuka?" he asked, concern in his voice. _**

**_(Daijoubu Desuka means are you okay?/are you alright? in Japanese.)_**

**_Suddenly, Miyuki snapped out of it, and shook her head to get her mind working again. Her heat kept skipping beats, and stopping, and her hands were still ice._**

**_"Takeda?" he asked again. Miyuki flinched, and looked at him._**

**_She nodded quickly, "I...um...I'm okay...just...tired...?" she said, making her lie sound like a question. Again, the Tao trooper gave her the blank look, but nodded solemly._**

**_"Okay...anyways...are you happy? Excited?" he grinned once again...Miyuki did not answer._**

**_Miyuki sighed, not wanting to be in this position any longer, she bidded him goodbye quickly, and rushed into the head quarters. As she walked she began to think about the very shocking news._**

**_Yes, Miyuki was extemely uncomfortable with her captain returning. It wasn't that she didn't like Waka, she adored him and admired him for being Cpatain of the Tao squad...she just felt...weird...around him...Everytime he was near, she would get a strange a feeling, like she knew him from her past, and he knew her. It honestly scared her a little bit, considering she knew nothing of her mysterious past. NOTHING. She just woke up one day in Sei-An city with an eldery woman by her side when she was seven. Miyuki had totally and completely forgotten every little bit of memories of her past. The elderly woman could tell nothing of her past, considering she didn't know it either. All the old woman could tell her was that a young man had found her and brought her here. When Miyuki asked what the man looked like, she said she could not remember, due to memory loss in her old age. Also...another feeling was directed at Waka. At the same time the feelings of familiarness were occuring, she would get a weird feeling in her stomach, like there a thousand butterflies. Clearly...Miyuki hated both feelings immensly, she had no clue what these clues were supposed to signify either, but what could she do? She also acted as if she didn't like Waka, just to cover up the feelings directed towards him._**

**_Miyuki was so caught up in her thoughts she was about to walk into someone._**

**_"Ooof..." she mumbled through whatever was blocking her face. She heard a chuckle rumble through what seemed to be a chest. _**

**_"Walking into people? That is not like you, Miyuki," Abe's voice sounded from above her. She quickly jumped away a little, and slapped a hand onto his mouth._**

**_"Don't use my real name! Anyone could hear that, baka!" she hissed quietly through her teeth._**

**_(Baka is the japanese term for idiot.)_**

**_Abe chuckled, and removed her hand, "Please calm down Mi-I mean 'Takeda'," he said, putting emphasis on Takeda._**

**_"How can I calm down?! Anyone could have heard that! And if they did they would be asking questions like, "'Why did you call Takeda Miyuki? Isn't that a girls name?'" they would be so suspicious Abe! Be careful!" _**

**_Though her statement was harsh, Abe found it quite amusing, especially when she imitated the one question one of the Tao members would ask. He laughed quietly. Miyuki glared darkly._**

**_"Ahaha...Miyuki, you must learn to calm down, no one is in here but you and I, no one could have heard it!" he said, silently making fun of her foolsih antics._**

**_She glared darker, "Anyone! A. N. Y. O. N. E. C. O. U. L. D. H. A. V. E. W. A. L. K. E. D. I. N. A. B. E." she said, spelling it for him. He grinned in a goofy manner. He decided to tease her._**

**_"What does that spell again?" he asked, chuckling through his words. Miyuki had finally had enough._**

**_"ANYONE COULD HAVE WALKED IN ABE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted loudly, this time not disguising her voice. Abe began to laugh uncontrollably, while Miyuki went red, and covered her mouth._**

**_"Screw you!!!" she yelled, her sleve mumbling her shout, and disguising her voice again quickly. _****_Abe contiued to laugh._**

**_"It's like talking to a three year old sometimes with you!" she accused him. His laughter began to die down, and turned into merely a soft chuckle._**

**_"Ahaha...gomenasai....Mi-Takeda, I just love teasing you is all," he said quietly, a small smile on his face as he eyed her. _**

**_She huffed angrily, and turned around, "Whatever." she mumbled shortly._**

**_"Hmmm aha...so did you hear the news about Captain Waka's return!" he said excitedly. A shiver went up her spine at the mention of the name, but she kept her cool, and turned to face him, and put on a tough face._**

**_"Yeah...whats it to ya...?" she asked cooly. Abe made a face at her._**

**_"You're not excited about it...of course...that was pretty predictable..." he muttered._**

**_Miyuki nodded, "Yeah...guess so..." she answered._**

**_"Takeda! He is so great! Why can't you be excited about him coming back?!" Abe asked._**

**_"He is just another regular human being like us Abe, he is no different from anyone else," she stated shortly._**

**_"But he is no ordinary human being!" he argued._**

**_"Whatever..." she muttered._**

**_Abe spoke, "I do not get why you don't like him Mi-I mean Takeda, " he said quietly, quickly correcting himself on her names, but continued, "He is very kind, loyal, trustworthy, our Captain, Takeda, our 'Captain'," he said, putting emphasis on captain, just as he put it onto her male name._**

**_"Why do you not like him?" he finished off._**

**_Miyuki shrugged, "I don't know..I just...don't..." she mumbled._**

**_"Fine..." Abe muttered, and gave up on the pointless questioning._**

**_For the rest of the time, the two friends talked about random subjects that were happening through-out Sei-An. About fifteen minutes later, the whole Tao squad came bursting into the Head Quarters. Abe and Miyuki stared wide eyed._**

**_The Tao trooper who usually guarded the outside, the one Miyuki had talked to earlier, came running in shouting, "Captain Waka has arrived, assume position!" _**

**_"Takeda! Captain Waka is here!" Abe beamed from beside her._**

**_Miyuki's heart stopped, and she became tense._**

**_'No! No! No!' she shouted mentally. _**

**_"Takeda! Positon!" Abe whispered harshly in her ear. She could only nod, and move stiffly into line beside Abe. For what seemed to be forever, but was only two minutes, the door to the head quarters began to open. Everyone turned their heads into the direction of the door, to watch as their captain entered their beloved head quarters. Miyuki couldn't help but look over too. When she did, all she could do was want to punch herself in the gut to have the two feelings that was directed at him disappear. She restarined herself from doing so. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him as he walked down the middle of the isle. His blue eyes sparkled, his soft, flawless face seemed to perfect, and his high cheekbones...wow. He had a small smile on his face, that was like an angels. Miyuki stared, confused, stunned...and something else. Why was she having thoughts about Waka and his wondeful appearance?! Why was she so stunned by his smile and looks and kindness etched onto his face?! and what was this other feeling she had that she could not comprehend?!_**

**_He chuckled, "My friends! Please do not show such high respect like this! Please assume normal positions, and listen to what I have to tell you!" he smiled, again. Miyuki just about melted when she heard his voice, and she had no clue why!_**

**_'What the hell is wrong with me?!' she thought, panicked, but while she was panicking mentally, she listened intently to what her captain had to say._**

**_"Tao squad forces! I have come here under orders of Queen Himiko. She has requested moi of a new mission that I must complete," he eyed everyone in the room then, and that included Miyuki. Miyuki was still staring at him when he glanced over at her. When she noticed, she snapped her head down shyly. Waka went a bit wide eyed, but _****_continued._**

**_(moi means me in French.)_**

**_"Um...she also requested that I bring along an apprentice from my squad. Over the next three days I am here, I will evaluate you each, and on the evening of the third day, I will choose someone to accompany moi on this mission. I do not know how long this mission will be, but once I pick you, you must not back out," he explained. Miyuki could hear a few whispers erupt in the room._**

**_"Je comprends?" he asked, speaking French on the simple words._**

**_(Je comprends means understand in French *I think...*)_**

**_"Hai!" everyone said unision, all except for Miyuki who quietly said 'hai' a few seconds after, her eyes wide with the news he had just given them._**

**_"Très bien! Now everyone! Go, and do you're assigned duties for the day!" he said, and then began to walk towards his desk. Soon everyone beagn to split, going to do their work for the the day. Soon it was just Abe and Miyuki left. Miyuki hadn't noticed, but her face was slightly flushed. Abe nudged her arm gently._**

_**"Hey, Takeda, let's go on patrol duty now, and I need to talk to you about a couple of things, kay?" he said to her quietly. **_

_**Miyuki blinked, and snapped out of her daze. She glanced up sharply at him, "What things?" she asked suspiciously. **_

_**He smirked, "you'll see."**_

_**She glared at him, while looking curious, as the two left to do their patrol duties on the ouskirts of the city, and leaving Captain Waka alone, at his desk.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 2

Abe and Miyuki walked stealthly along the beach of Ryoshima coast. Both of them had their swords out slightly by ther hilts so they could pull them out when needed. Finally, after a few minutes of walking, Miyuki spoke up.

"What did you need to talk to me about, Abe?" she asked him quietly. She continued to walk, while waiting for an answer.

Abe cleared his throat, "Well...it's about Captain Waka..." Miyuki groaned mentally.

"What do you want to tell me about that freak now?!" she exclaimed, glaring at the seeming to move sand. She gripped her sword tighter.

"Well..." he chuckled. Miyuki's eyes turned from angry to curious.

"What...?"

"You don't think I saw the way you acted so shy towards him...?" Miyuki could hear the grin in his voice. Miyuki blushed.

"Psssh...when was I shy?"she aked icily, the blush still on her pale face.

"When you snapped you're head down to avoid his gaze," Abe conlcuded.

"What the hell, Abe...?"

"I also saw you blush," he said. Miyuki's brows furrowed.

'Why the hell does he have to be so damn observant?!' she thought angrily.

"Damn you...." she muttered. Abe hurried up beside her, leaving his place from when he was walking behind her.

"So...you're not denying it!" he beamed. Miyuki's face became angrier and more red from her flushed face.

"Of course I'm denying it! I know thats not true! I did not blush or be shy!" she snapped.

Abe chuckled, "just keep on believing that..."

"Why the hell are you talking to me about this?!" she hissed. She turned towards him, stopping her tracks and his.

"Because you like him!" he laughed, pointing a finger in her face. Miyuki stared wide eyed.

'I don't like him....do I? NEVER! I COULD NEVER LIKE HIM!!' She shouted mentally.

"I do not," she said shortly.

"You do so." he argued, his laughter dying down.

"I do not."

"You do so."

"I do not."

"You do s-" he was cut off.

"I DO NOT, DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, once again, not disguising her voice. She covered her mouth with her sleve, and glared so darkly at Abe, it could bring dark clouds to the sky.

She removed her hand, "You dumbass!" she accused him. He began to laugh, grabbing his stomach. She growled at him.

"Takeda likes Waka! Takeda likes Waka!" he chanted over and over again childlishly. She finally had enough.

She swung her foor backwards, and kicked him in the stomach. The laughing stopped, and was replaced by a loud gasp. Abe went down on his knees.

"Ugh....Mi-Takeda, that really hurt..." he groaned, coughing.

"Stop bugging me about Captain Waka, I do not like him, Abe, otherwise, I will give you another kick, and this time, it won't be the stomach..." she threatened.

(We all know where she wants to kick him...)

Abe looked up at her fearfully.

"Ya got it," she asked him shortly, her face expressionless. He nodded his head quickly.

"Good, now get up, we have duties to do for today," she said, turned around, and began to walk away. Abe slowly got up holding his stomach.

He looked at Miyuki's stalking figure.

'Note to self; Don't get Miyuki angry...'

Sorry this chapter is so short, it will be longer the next time I promise, and my document manager thing was down, and I couldn't upload my chapters. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Why Did I fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 3

Nightime. Miyuki and Abe walked back to the Tao head quarters to give in the report of their patrol. Miyuki's heart fluttered, and her stomach flipped all the way to the head quarters. The moon shown down on Miyuki's pale, nervous face.

"You...have the report written down, right?" she asked abe quietly. Abe glance over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, I do," he answered, he continued, glancing at her again, taking notice of her expression, "Daijoubu Takeda? You look so....uneasy...." he noted. They stopped at the small pool with the water spout leading up to the Head quarters. Abe turned to face her.

She sighed, "I don't...feel very well, my stomach...feels weird and stuff...." she explained, watching the ground. Abe chuckled.

"Go home Takeda, you need rest, you look really tired, and not only that, you're stomach, get outta here, I'll hand in the report," he said, gicing Miyuki a toothy grin.

Miyuki looked up at him, a soft smile implanted on her face, "Really? Is that okay?" she asked softly. Abe nodded.

"Go home, and get some rest!"

"Thanks, Abe!" she said, and began to walk away.

"You're welcome!!!!" he shouted back to her.

As she walked through the torch lit city, she couldn't help but feel relieved that she was not going to see Waka. As soon as she was away from the head quarters, her stomach was calm, it was almost like she no had no butterflies in the first place. She sighed angrily.

"Damnit all...what the hell is wrong is with me...?" she muttered.

She made it to her hut a few moments later. She slowly walked in and closed the door. She looked arounf her front room, and saw the beautiful flower. She smiled at it. It had a light glow to it making it even more beautiful. Miyuki slipped into her room, and slipped on her Yukata after taking off her Tao outfit. She took her hair out of its bun, and let it fall down to her slender waist. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She would have to go to a bath and clean again, maybe Sasa Sanctuary? She shook her head, and looked out the window that held the picture of the bright full moon.

"Yumigami? God of the moon? Are you happy tonight? You must be, you have graced all of Nippon with such a gracious and beautiful moon!" she said, smiling her eyes twinkling from the light. She sighed contently, but then yawned.

'Bed...' she thought sheepisly as she kneeled, and crawled her way into her futon. She yawned again, and slowly dirfted iff into the comforting darkness of sleep.

_*Dream*_

_"Miyuki! Miyuki! Are you aware of the evil that is coming?!" the woman in a white yelled. Miyuki stared in shock._

_"Are you aware, Miyuki?! Use your powers to defend Nippon!!! Save Nippon!!!" she yelled._

_"Who are you?! Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?!" she asked, her eyes wide. _

_The womans eyes softened considerably, "Have you...really...forgotten everything...have you forgotten...your powers? have you forgotten your past? Forgotten your home? Your friends? Have you even forgotten me???!!!" she screamed, a sob breaking through her chest. Miyuki's own eyes filled with tears at her outburst._

_Miyuki answered, trying to be tough, "I have never had any powers! I have never had a past! I have never had a home except for Sei-An! I have never had friends, only Abe! I have never met you either!!!!!!!" Miyuki forced out through her tight throat. Thw woman looked taken back._

_She closed her eyes, "I...didn't know...the accident would cause this..." she muttered shakily. Miyuki's eyes widened._

_"Accident...?" she percieved quietly. The woman ignored her._

_"Miyuki...please...you must know who I am...look at me...look at me Miyuki!!!!!!! Can't you see who I am????!!!!!"_

_Miyuki flinched, but obeyed to her quest and stared at the woman. Miyuki never payed attention to what she really looked like, but now that she did..._

_The woman who stood in-front of Miyuki had the same long brown hair as she did with only a few strands of gray and white, the same bright blue eyes, the same shape of face. The more Miyuki stared, the more it felt like she knew this woman. She shook her head._

_"I...don't...know you..." she murmered. She heard the woman sigh._

_"I hope you remember me...one day...then Miyuki..." she said quietly. Miyuki looked up at her, only to see the familiar black darkness closing in. _

_"No! Don't go! Please! I need to know what danger!" the woman did not answer, just faded into the dark. Tears escaped Miyuki's eyes._

_"Noooo!"_

_*End Of Dream*_

_Miyuki shot up out of the futon, her face wet with salty tears. _

_"...."_

_Miyuki stared at the wall, before, she started to cry, and really cry._


	4. Chapter 4

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 4

Miyuki looked like hell, not only that, she felt like hell too when she returned to the Head Quarters for her patrol duties. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was pale, unnaturally pale. She walked in, and walked towards Abe.

"Abe…" she said quietly, touching his shoulder. Abe turned around, a smile on his face.

"Takeda! Ho-" he stopped in middle sentence when he saw her face. His eyes widened.

"T-Takeda! What's wrong?! Daijoubu?!" he asked, a concerned edge to his voice. She shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she said dryly. Abe shook his head.

"No, Takeda you look very sick!" he said. He reached his hand up to her cheek, and felt. She had a fever!

"You're going home to rest!" he ordered.

She shook her head, "n-" she was about to protest, and she fell, and passed out from the fever.

***

"Miyuki, Miyuki! Come on, wake up!"

Miyuki groaned, and fidgeted, but complied, and opened her blue eyes. The first thing she was Abe's face leaning over her.

"Abe, What the hell?!" she said, and sat up quickly, only to have a hand land onto her forehead, and push her back down.

"No, no, no, Miyuki!" Abe scolded. Miyuki reached up and hit him in the mouth.

"Ow!" Abe complained, as he held put his hand over his mouth.

"You recover fast!" Abe muttered angrily.

"Don't use my real name baka! Anyone could-"

"Not hear," he corrected her hastily, glaring at her, his hand still covering his mouth.

"What are you talk-"

"You're in your own house, Miyuki!"Abe snapped angrily. Miyuki glared.

"Well la-di-da, Abe! I passed out in head quarters! I thought I was at head quarters! CONSIDERING I PASSED OUT THERE!!!!!!!" She barked. Abe glared, and so did Miyuki. They glared and glared and glared. They glared until they finally had to blink. After blinking a bit, Miyuki realized something; she had a white Yukata on.

"Abe…who…changed my clothes…?" she asked stealthily. She looked at his very red face.

"Um…"

"PERVERT!!!!" she accused. She stood up, and swung her foot back to try and kick him in the stomach…again.

"There was no one else here, Miyuki!!!!" Abe defended, blocking his stomach.

"You could have asked the lady that lives right next to me! You know she is my friend!" she yelled, looking for an opening to kick him.

"Miyuki ! Please! I didn't do anything ! All I did was put the Yukata on! Please! I didn't do anything!" Abe exclaimed.

A dark look consumed her face and she said, "I don't give a crap…you could have asked the lady next door…" she said coldly. Abe stayed quiet, knowing she was right.

"So I am right…" she said darkly, and smirk on her face, and her bangs shadowed her eyes, "PERVERT!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and lunged at Abe.

***

"Abe would you like some rice?" Miyuki asked sweetly, smiling at him. Abe just nodded, not being able to smile from the huge dark bruise on his face that was swollen like a baseball. He sighed as she handed him some in a small bowl with wooden chopsticks. It hurt to chew, but he managed. He saw Miyuki raise her hand out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly he jumped back, and into the corner.

"Don't hurt me! Miyuki! Please don't hurt me!" he cried, cowering into the corner. He waited for the impact of her fist, but it never came. He lifted his head slightly from the position on his knees. He saw her frozen in place, staring at him with a bewildered look. He followed the direction of her hand…that was only going to reach for the fan that hung on her wall.

"Uh…" she said blankly.

"S-sorry…I I thought you were going to beat me up again…." He said quietly. He heard Miyuki sigh.

"Stop being so silly, Abe, I only beat you up because you were being a pervert," she said, amusement in her voice. Abe's eyes narrowed.

'Why that litt-' he was cut off from his thoughts by someone knocking at the door.

"Abe? Takeda?" sounded Waka's voice from behind the door. Both of them froze.

"Crap!" Miyuki whispered. Abe nodded in agreement. Miyuki was dressed in a kimono, and her hair was let down. If Waka came in here, he'd surely know 'Takeda' was actually a girl! Abe quickly got up, and pulled Miyuki over to her futon.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered harshly, as Abe grabbed her hair, and Tao helmet.

"I'm going to save your gender!" he whispered back as put the helmet on, keeping her hair neatly tucked up.

"Climb into the futon, and pretend you're asleep!" he ordered. She stared at him blankly.

"What th-" she said about to protest, but Abe covered her mouth.

"Just do it!" she sighed, and layed down, making sure the blanket of the futon covered her Kimono, and she kept her face burrowed into her pillow.

"Abe? Takeda? Open up please, I have news!" Waka said. Abe quickly stumbled over to the door. He opened the door and smiled stealthily.

"Ah! Captain Waka! How are you on this fine afternoon? What can I do for you?" Abe asked, his eyes twitching with stress.

Waka's eyes widened when he saw the bruise on Abe's face, "Abe! Where did that bruise come from?!" he asked, concern in his eyes.

Abe smiled nervously while looking sheepish, "I…tripped…" he answered, and gave him a smile.

Waka gave him an odd look, but smiled back, "I have news for Takeda, how is he?" he asked. Abe looked back at the futon Miyuki layed in.

"Uh…he…he is sleeping at the moment," he stuttered, horribly lying. Waka stared at him blankly.

"I…see…" he answered, becoming slightly suspicious.

"Uh…what was the…news…? Oh I am being rude! Come in!" Abe said.

'Baka…' Miyuki thought angrily in her mind. She could hear two pairs of footsteps come inside her small hut.

Waka looked around, and then spotted Miyuki on the futon.

'I don't know why, but everything seems odd with the two right now…' Waka thought stealthily.

"Captain Waka, what is the news?" Abe asked nervously.

"Oh, um, oui, I know I wasn't supposed to give out this information until tomorrow, but I think Takeda should know beforehand," Waka explained, still looking around the house.

"Um, hai, what is this information you are going to give?" Abe questioned, his eyes wide.

"I have chosen Takeda to be the Tao apprentice to accompany moi on my mission," he said simply, turning his gaze to Abe, giving him a smile.

'WHAT??????!!!!!!!!!' Miyuki thought, panicked.

Abe was just as shocked.

"Oh, um, wow…" Abe said, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Oui, I need Takeda to come to the head quarters tomorrow, so I can tell him, then we must go see Queen Himiko," he explained.

"Um..okay…" Abe answered. Waka smiled at him.

"Good, tell Takeda when he wakes up, au revoir!" Waka said, and then, walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"M-Miyuki…you can…wake up now…" Abe stuttered.

Suddenly Miyuki had her fists balled up in fists of his shirt, clenching it.

"DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID!!!!!!!!!!!" She exclaimed.

"H-hai…" he answered. All the sudden Miyuki fell back, passing out once again.

"Oi! Miyuki! Miyuki!" Abe called.

T-T sorry this took so looooooong to get out...I had exams...but, I AM FINISHED EXAMS!!!! WOOOOO!!!! AND WE GET OFF OF SCHOOL MONDAY!!!! YAYZ!!!! xD lolz, andyways, here the translations for this chapter.

Daijoubu-Are you alright/okay?-Japanese

Baka-Idiot-Japanese

Oui-yes-French

Hai-yes-Japanese.

Okay I will try to get more chapters out today! Sorry I was delayed!


	5. Chapter 5

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 5

"Abe…I can't do this…there is no way in the world I can do this…" Miyuki said quietly. Her head bowed down as they got closer and closer to the doors of the head quarters.

Abe put an arm around her shoulders, "It's okay Miyu-Takeda, I mean you are a very strong person, loyal, brave, and, you know you can't back out of this, but I know you will do just fine."

"Thanks…but…I'm not afraid of the monsters…it's…well Nippon…the travelling…I have never been anywhere except for Sei-An…" she murmured, shrugging off Abe's arm as they got closer to the entrance.

Abe sighed, and nodded, knowing that wasn't what Miyuki was afraid or nervous of, he was well aware that the factor for her nervousness was Waka.

Suddenly, Abe and Miyuki noticed that the guard who usually stood outside of the doorway, was not standing outside of the doorway. They gave each other a confused look before walking into the head quarters. When they got inside, a large amount of cheers, and clapping erupted from the Tao troopers who were waiting inside.

Miyuki stood bewildered, and Abe was chuckling at her surprised face. Suddenly the guard who usually stood outside the doorway, came and squeezed Miyuki in a bear hug.

"Uh…u-um…what…?" she stuttered, disguising her voice though. He pulled back, and gave her a huge grin. She gave him a look.

He smiled, "Congradulations! Captain Waka told us that you were the apprentice chosen to accompany him on the mission he told us about!"

Miyuki began to feel a little light headed, "Um…yeah…"

"This calls for celebration!" he declared, and laughed, while everyone else cheered, including Abe. No one noticed that Miyuki's face was pale and she was very scared at all the attention.

She tried to tell everyone to stop, but it was no use, no one could listen or hear her. Her knees suddenly collapsed from under her from all the stress, but someone grabbed her, locking their arms under hers before she could fall. At first she thought it was Abe, but then the voice that spoke up made her heart flip, and stop, and a warmness flooded into her cheeks.

"Everyone! Get away from Takeda, can you not see that you are making him nervous?!" Waka questioned sternly. Everyone in the room stopped hooting and hollering and stared at their Captain, whose eyes were hard, and stern. Suddenly everyone looked towards Miyuki and saw that she was being held up by him, her eyes rolling back and forth from the dizziness.

"Oh Takeda! We're so sorry!" the guard that stood outside exclaimed, stepping back from her, trying to give her space. Miyuki, whose vision was a little bit fuzzy, knew nothing of what was happening. Her face was still warm, and she was pretty sure a red color was stained on her cheeks. Her heart kept flipping along with her stomach, and it also kept skipping beats, and both of the strange feelings was there too.

'Oh my…oh my…why does he have to be the one to catch me?!' Miyuki thought panicked.

"Takeda? Takeda? Daijoubu?" Waka's voice questioned, tearing her away from her thoughts. She couldn't speak, only nod her head. She felt Waka lift her back up into a straight standing position, his chest pressed up against her back. Her face became more flushed and her breath hitched inside of her throat. He moved his hands to her arms, holding them lightly. He pushed her out slightly, hands still on her arms, making sure she could stand properly. She regained her balance, and stood straight. Waka's hands was removed from her arms, then to her shoulders, and then turned her to face him. When he did that, she didn't meet his gaze.

"Are you alright?" he asked, now moving his hands from her shoulders, and back to his sides. She nodded, looking at the floor. She heard Waka chuckle.

"Good."

She blushed, but kept her face hidden.

"Takeda! Daijoubu?!" Abe asked from beside her. She snapped her head up to meet his gaze.

"Hai, I am alright Abe," she answered quietly. Abe sighed.

"I thought you passed out again!" he said. Miyuki shook her head.

"No I was getting a tiny bit dizzy is all," she said giving him a grin, the same grin she always used when she wanted to seem tough. Abe chuckled.

"You baka," he joked, punching her in the arm.

Miyuki punched him back, "Same to you," she said smoothly. The whole time these events happened, every Tao member just stared at them. When they noticed, they stopped, and acted normally as if nothing happened.

Waka sighed, "Takeda, we must go see Queen Himiko now," he said quietly. Miyuki looked at him, holding down a blush and nodded. Waka turned and faced the Tao squad.

"Everyone, Takeda and I are going to see Queen Himiko about the mission she is going to assign us, do your regular duties, we will both be back by sundown," he announced, eyeing Miyuki from the corner of his eye. Miyuki didn't notice, just stared at her feet.

"Takeda, come," Waka said softly, smiling. Miyuki looked over and nodded. Waka walked out the door, Miyuki following slowly behind him.

Before she completely left the building, she heard Abe whisper something to her, "Good luck."

She nodded, and walked out of the head quarters, following Waka, and then hearing the doors close behind her.

Okay this chapter is a little short…I am going to try to get maybe two more out tonight, so yeah.

Until next time! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

Why Did I Fall In Love With you?!

Chapter 6

"Are you ready Takeda?" Waka asked, turning to her. Miyuki nodded, still being successful at holding back blushes.

"Tres bien! Follow me!" he said cheerfully, walking into the doors of priestess's home, Rao. Miyuki and Waka had made it into the Aristocratic quarters, and so far, it very much shocked Miyuki. She had known that the palaces were majestic, but she never knew they were that majestic. Miyuki obviously had never been to the aristocratic quarters, being a commoner all her life. When they walked across the bridge that was long and wide across lake Beewa, Miyuki was awe-struck at how big and tall, and fancy the palaces were.

Not only that, on the way here…Miyuki didn't talk to Waka no matter how many times he tried to start a conversation. She acted aloof from him, only giving short answers like 'yeah' or 'hn' to his questions. Finally Waka had given up on talking to Miyuki and it was silent the rest of the way here. Miyuki felt bad, but it was better acting aloof than showing her petty shyness.

Miyuki followed Waka into the priestess's palace, the palace there she gave sermons to the commoners who were in trouble. Rao was really like Queen Himiko's special assistant. Rao was not here though, she must be working at the temple back in Ryoshima coast.

Miyuki looked around, spotting scrolls, statues, candles, everything.

"Takeda? Are you coming?" Waka questioned, at the back door. Miyuki nodded, and walked quickly to catch up with him. When they were out, Miyuki was again shocked by the beauty. The palaces, the full-in-bloom cherry blossoms, the clear blue streams that ran through filled with fish and lily pads.

"It's beautiful, no?" Waka asked, noticing Miyuki's amazed expression. Miyuki nodded her head still looking around. Waka chuckled quietly.

"Come, Queen Himiko awaits us," he reminded her, amused at her curiosity. Miyuki nodded absent-mindedly, and began to follow Waka into the palace. Once inside, Miyuki felt oddly comfortable, though she had no clue as to why she felt that way.

"Master Waka! It is very good to see you! Queen Himiko has been waiting your arrival with your apprentice for the mission!" the mistress who stood at the elevator said warmly, greeting them with a smile behind her purple veil that covered her face. Her gaze was then directed to Miyuki.

She smiled bigger, "Hello sir! May I ask your name?" she questioned. Miyuki nodded and smiled back.

She disguised her voice quickly, and then replied, "Hai, I am Takeda, Captain Waka's-" a sudden shiver went up her spine when she said his name. She clutched her rapidly beating heart. She then noticed that the mistress and Waka were staring at her, a confused expression gracing their features.

She coughed, "Oh, gomenasai, I did not mean for that, please forgive me," she apologized, her face flushing slightly, and a tingling feeling took place in her stomach.

The mistress giggled, "Do not be so hard on yourself, it is quite alright! Now, you must hurry and go up to meet Queen Himiko!" she said, both giving them a wave of her hand towards the opened door elevator.

"H-Hai!" Miyuki obeyed, bowing. She could feel a stare on her, and she realized it to be Waka. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, and saw him staring at her, the same confused look on his face. Her eyes widened slightly, and she turned her attention back to the floor where her face was directed at because of her bow. She stood up, keeping her gaze casted away from Waka's own gaze.

"Go on, now! Queen Himiko is awaiting!" the mistress reminded them once again, before Waka answered.

"Oui, thank you! We will be going now!" Waka suddenly said, a bright, cheerful tone suddenly embedded into his voice. Miyuki heard his footsteps head into the elevator, and she quickly stumbled after him before the doors closed.

Silence.

Until Waka broke it.

"Takeda? Are you alright? What happened when you were introducing yourself?" he asked. Miyuki looked towards him.

"Nothing happened," she stated shortly, still holding back the feelings that threatened to rock through her body.

"But, I mean you stopped, just right in the middle of the sentence, it was almost like…you…choked…." he said, turning towards her.

"Look, Captain Waka, I am fine, nothing happened, okay?" she said, a tone in her voice that was not meant to be used. Waka was then silent for the rest of the time. Miyuki's heart wrenched, and she turned away, and clutched her shirt. She closed her eyes tightly.

'Damnit…' she thought angrily, her eyes having a slight prick in them.

Once at the top, they walked across the floors, that were oddly hot, but Miyuki ignored that, and went through the many doors that finally lead into the main chamber. Once inside, Miyuki felt oddly…royal, though she had no idea why. It was then she noticed a woman kneeling on the far side of the room, a fan made of leaves covering her face. Her hair was black and long, and she had on a white yukata with a dark blue robe, and a crown of some sort was on her head, a jewel with fire on top.

'Is…that Queen Himiko….?' Miyuki asked herself mentally.

Waka began to walk forward, and that signalled her too walk as well. They were now standing in-front of the mysterious woman, the mysterious woman whom Miyuki had perceived to be Queen Himiko.

"Master Waka, Takeda, I am so glad you two are here," the woman spoke. Miyuki flinched back, shocked by her voice, the voice that was soft like a baby's skin.

"We are glad to be here," Waka answered, his tone…upset slightly. Miyuki's guilt built up in her stomach, but she ignored it.

"Very well, Takeda, I am Queen Himiko, ruler of Sei-An, how are you?" she asked, a warm tone to her voice. Miyuki gulped, but answered.

"I…I am very well, my lady, how are you?" Miyuki answered, then asking the same question politely, though wondering how she knew her name, it was then she spotted a crystal ball over on a pedastool, and it looked lik one Queen Himiko would be able to see into.

'Oh, maybe thats how...' Miyuki wondered.

She heard Queen Himiko chuckle softly.

"I am very good, I see that Master Waka has chosen you to his apprentice," she said.

Miyuki nodded, "Hai."

"Excellent, I will now reveal my face to you, so I can now explain the mission I must assign you two," she declared calmly, then, brought down the fan that once covered her face.

Miyuki held back the urge to gasp. Queen Himiko was unbelievably beautiful. Her eyes were a warm brown color, the red marks around her eyes making them stand out more, her smile was gentle and understanding, and her face was carved and defined.

'She must…get so many men…to fall in love with her…she is so beautiful…I bet even Waka l-' she stopped her train of thought due to a twinge in her chest.

'What was that? Was it jealousy? No, no It can't be jealousy, I don't like him, he is my captain, and other than that, who why would I like him, probably…just…a…falter in my body….I must focus,' she thought determinedly, but even so, the twinges continued, but she refused to be believe it was the horrid feeling of jealousy.

"As you know, I have called you here for a mission, and this mission is of the utmost importance," Himiko said quietly, eyeing Waka and Miyuki carefully, she continued, "This mission, I do not know how long it will take, the time period is unknown, but, what I do know is that it will be a long mission, one you must prepare for extremely carefully, listen, you must not let anyone know how frightening this is, you must keep cool and calm, and keep the mission in quiet," she explained, standing up slowly, looking directly at them.

Waka and Miyuki nodded. She returned it.

She sighed, in what sounded like desperation, "I know this is unbelievably wrong for me to ask you two of this, for me to ask you to risk your lives, I think you two know that you will be travelling across Nippon, but you do not know what for, I am so sorry to request this of you, I need you two…to take care of the beast that is soon going to return, Orochi."

Miyuki's hands went cold, "I beg your pardon, Queen Himiko, are you…telling me…telling us…Orochi, the dreaded eight-headed serpent…is going to return?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Queen Himiko nodded, her eyes filled with sadness, "The eight headed serpent is going to return, when someone releases Tsukiyomi, the sword that the legendary hero, Nagi, sealed, long ago," she explained, trying not to make her voice falter, to give away the fear she was hiding.

Then Miyuki's whole body became cold, ice cold.

'The woman in my fream…was…this…what she wanted to warn me about…?' she thought.

_Miyuki! Miyuki! The world of Nippon is in grave danger! Heed my warning! _The woman's voice repeated in her head, and her eyes widened.

"This tragedy is beyond Nippon's control, Queen Himiko!" Waka said.

Himiko nodded, "I understand that, but, Nippon needs someone who can put it under control, to put a clean end to it, I must explain more about this though, you two have heard the whole legend of the great battle between Orochi and Shiranui? Haven't you?" Queen Himiko asked. Both nodded their heads stiffly, she sighed.

"Well…when I saw the return in my crystal ball, the wolf in that legend was resurrected, Shiranui was resurrected, but now, this white wolf goes by Amamterasu the-" she was cut off by Waka.

"Sun goddess…" he finished after her in amazement.

'Sun goddess,' Miyuki thought, but when she repeated it in her mind, a strange feeling took over her body, the same feeling of familiarity she had with Waka took over. She shook her head trying to clear it.

"Hai," Himiko answered quietly. Suddenly Waka spoke.

"Hold on a second, your majesty! I guard the Moon Cave where this foul beast is to be resurrected! I guard it! Why did you call me back to the city for this when you knew I could have stopped whoever was going to unleash Orochi again! It makes no sense! Why would you call me back when I could stop the trespasser!" Waka demanded, but in a polite way. Queen Himiko stared at him.

'Captain Waka…guards…the Moon Cave?' Miyuki thought inwardly.

"Master Waka, the resurrection would have happened even if you did try and stop the trespasser, I called you back because I didn't want you to get hurt, as I saw in my crystal ball, so now I am sending you on this mission…" she explained, her beautiful coal eyes staring straight into Waka's. Waka seemed to still, or from what Miyuki could see from the corner of her eye.

"I…see…" he said a bit fretfully, a deep frown tugging at his lips.

"Hai, now that I have assigned your mission, you may leave to get ready, you leave tomorrow, say your goodbyes to everyone today, and leave early at six o' clock tomorrow morning, I wish you both good luck, and heed this warning, be prepared, when Orochi is unleashed, know where your place is, and fight through the darkness that will overcome Nippon," she said, turning her back to them, and holding the fan to her face again.

The icing coldness returned to Miyuki's body, and she could feel Waka tense beside her.

"Go, now, and I am so very truly sorry that…this happened…." She said, trailing off.

"Oui, Queen Himiko," Waka said distantly. Miyuki only nodded.

'We leave…so…soon…' she thought fretfully.

"Come Takeda, we must go, merci, Queen Himiko," Waka said, and turned, and walked towards the doors. Miyuki stared at Queen Himiko a little longer, and then slowly turned around, and moved her numb legs to follow Waka.

^.^ Um, yeah, next chapter will be out soon, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 7

The only thing that was right at this moment, was when Waka said he and Miyuki would be back at sundown. As Waka had said, they made it back to the head quarters at sundown, the whole walk back to the commoners quarters was nothing but dead, tension filled silence.

When they got inside, Abe was there to greet them, "Takeda! Captain Waka! How are you two? How did the mission assigning go?" he asked brightly.

Miyuki gave him a weary look, "It was…fine…" she answered quietly.

Abe frowned, sensing something was wrong, "Takeda? What's wrong? What is the mission?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders gently.

At that moment, Waka walked away, and towards an unknown hallway. It was then she realized no one else was here except Abe, probably waiting for the two to come back. Abe seemed shocked at Waka's reaction to his question. He turned back to Miyuki, his eyes worried, and fretful.

"What is the mission?" he asked sternly.

"Queen Himiko says we have to keep it top secret," she answered. Abe pulled back.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we have to!" she snapped at him, tears brimming her eyes. He stepped back surprised at her outburst. Her eyes widened, realizing she barked at him when he was only concerned.

"T-Takeda…?"

"………" she was silent.

"Takeda…what…?" he stuttered. Her tears spilled over.

"I'm sorry, Abe…" she said through her clenched teeth, and then darted out through the doors, jumping of the ledge, and down into the small pool far below where the head quarters were.

"TAKEDA!!!!" Abe called from above, and then jumped down off the ledge as well. Miyuki by then had already surfaced, swam to the edge, and began to run through the streets to her home. She heard a large splash behind her as Abe landed in the pond as well. She picked up her pace, trying to get away as fast as she could.

She wasn't successful, Abe had longer legs, and more stamina than she did, and caught up to her quickly, grabbing her arm.

Miyuki tried to get out of his grip, "Let go of me, Abe!" she barked, grabbing his arm roughly trying to pull it off her own.

"No! What happened?! Why do you have to keep the mission a secret?!" he asked, his breathing hard and laboured from the swimming and running.

"I can't tell you!" she answered in a rough tone.

"Why not?!" he asked again.

"Because it is for everyone's safety! I'm scared too!" she yapped. He stared long and hard at her while she struggled.

She began to punch the arm that was holding her own arm. Suddenly he grabbed her free arm with his free arm, and held it tightly. She glared at him.

"Leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me be?!" she snapped. Abe glared back at her.

"Because you are my best friend! I can't just watch you while you're in pain! You need to tell me what's wrong?! Why are you crying, running away from me?!" he demanded, pushing her up against the nearest wall. His body towered over her own, holding her to the wall so she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Tell me…." He ordered. She turned away from his gaze, tears brought to her eyes again.

"Abe, please…I…can't tell you that…all I can tell you that…I won't be a-able to see you for…maybe a long time…and may not…come back…" she said, her eyes closed.

"What?" his voice sounding like a quick crack of a whip.

"What?!" he demanded again, his voice threatening. She turned towards him to find him staring at her, his nostrils flared, and his eyes angry. She gasped as he tightened his grip around her wrists.

"Abe, Abe! You're hurting me!" she whimpered.

"What do you mean you might not see me for maybe a long time or what do you mean you may not come back?" he snapped harshly, his grip tightening.

"Abe!" she cried.

"Tell me!" he barked. A tear slipped down her cheeks.

"It's…a…life threatening…mission…" she said. She felt his hands tighten more.

"Ah! Abe! No! Ow! It Hurts! Stop it!" she cried again.

"How the hell could Captain Waka choose you for a life threatening mission?!" he demanded angrily, and it was the first time Miyuki had ever heard him say hell, or any word like that.

"He didn't know it was going to be life threatening!!!" she answered, more tears escaping her eyes.

"AGHHH!!!!" she cried out loudly from the grip Abe had on her wrists.

Suddenly Abe came to realization at how much he was hurting her, and he abruptly let go, stumbling back and falling. He stared at his hands, the hands that were gripping Miyuki's wrists so tightly, that she cried out in utter pain. Miyuki held her own wrists, trembling as she stared down at Abe.

He looked up at her, his eyes pleading, "Miyuki…I am so sor-' he was cut off from his apology, when Miyuki began to back away from him, sliding down the wall her back was pressed up against.

"N-no…" she whimpered quietly. Abe got up, and began to walk towards her.

She kept sliding down the wall, trying to get away from him. Her eyes were spilling over, and onto her cheeks. Abe jogged after her, until he was close, she froze.

He reached out for her with his right hand, "Miyuki, please, I am so sorry! Forgive me!" he begged, as his hand came closer.

"No…" she protested shakily.

"Miyuki…no…please, don't be afraid…please, I am so-" his hand came to close, and he was then cut off.

"NO! DON'T!" she yelled, frightened, and slapped his hand away roughly. She stared at him shaking, while he stared at her shocked.

"N-no…" she whimpered once again, and then ran off into the dark, empty streets, crying her eyes out.

"No! Miyuki!" he called, but she was gone.

Abe slowly sank to the ground on his knees the one main thought running through his mind; _I hurt my best friend…_

***

As Miyuki ran, all she could do was sob helplessly, the pain in her wrists throbbing violently.

'Why?! Why?!' she thought inwardly.

A few moments later after running in her sobbing state, she made to her house. She quickly stumbled inside, shut and then locked the door.

She stared through the dark house through her blurry tears, she hiccupped, and let her breath become hitched, and uneven. She walked into her room then, ignoring the non-glowing flower on her table. She saw her futon sprawled out on the floor, her Yukata laying next to it.

She shakily slipped her Tao outfit off, and her down from its bun then putting on her yukata. She just collapsed onto her futon then, breaking into a fit of tears. She kept sobbing and sobbing for hours, until she finally fell asleep.

I'm sorry this chapter is sooooooooooo depressing, but trust me, Miyuki and Abe will make up as best friends later on in the story. Okay, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Why Did I Fall In Love With You?!

Chapter 8

_*Dream*_

"_Miyuki?" the woman in white called to her softly._

_Miyuki was curled up in a ball like shape, her knees curled up to her chest, he arms wrapped around them, and her head hidden in her knees. She lifted her head when she heard the voice. Even in her dream, she was still crying over the pain of what happened between Abe and her. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, with deep, dark bags under them._

"_Miyuki…daijoubu?" the woman asked gently. _

_Miyuki stared up at her, but not in the eyes, then answered, "Do I look okay…?" she mumbled coldly, though, her shaky voice did not deny the fact she was holding back tears. _

_The woman sighed, "I guess not…"_

"_Are you here to cause me pain like before…" she asked icily. The woman shook her head._

"_Iie, I am not, I am here to ask questions, and give you guidance, and wise advice," she explained._

"_I'm not really in the mood for any of that crap right now…" Miyuki muttered, putting her head down in her knees. She heard footsteps come closer to her, and when she looked up again, the woman was right in her face. Miyuki averted her gaze to her mouth, being careful not to look her in the eyes._

"_I'm sure you are aware of the danger that threatens Nippon now, I am sure you now know what I was talking about in your previous dreams," she said softly. Miyuki nodded stiffly._

"_Are you afraid?" she asked._

_Miyuki didn't answer, and that was a good enough answer for the woman._

"_You have no need to be scared, you can use your powers to help y-" the woman was cut off._

"_What is with this 'powers' talk?! I am a normal human being! I don't have any!" she snapped, tears brimming her eyes once again for some odd reason. The woman smiled faintly, and put her hand on Miyuki's face, and wiped away the tears, then placed it on the top of her head. Miyuki wanted to push the woman's hand away, but she also felt oddly comforted by it. _

"_You will understand when the time comes, I wish you luck on your mission, and I hope Waka takes care of you," she said, reaching down, and stroking Miyuki's cheek._

_Miyuki's head snapped up in astonishment, "You know who Captain Waka is?!" she exclaimed. The woman nodded._

"_I have known him for a very long time, and so have you, Miyuki…farewell…until your next dream," she said, and began to fade. Miyuki's eyes widened, as the white scene disappeared into blackness._

_*End Of Dream*_

Miyuki sat up quickly, staring at the far wall. Her head throbbed, and heart was pounding.

_I have known him for a very long time_

The sentence was repeated profusely in her mind.

'How can she know Waka?' Miyuki thought curiously, but was brought back when a large pain went through her head. She grabbed, it, massaging her scalp, trying not to groan. Memories of what happened last night began to return, and her eyes pricked slightly.

"Damnit…" she muttered, sniffing. She then noticed her bruised wrists. Her eyes widened.

"Abe, he must hate me now..." she sniffed again, trying to grab a hold of herself, trying to think of other things.

'The mission…' she thought, until realization hit her.

"The mission!" she exclaimed, jumping up out of the futon. Looking outside of the window, then noticing the sun was just coming around the horizon. Miyuki then realized that since it was summer, and that the sunrise would have began at five am. She sighed in relief, realizing she still had an hour to get ready.

She walked over to the mirror she would be leaving for the next while she was gone. Her face looked like crap, and literally crap. She sighed, and began to clean it, crushing out her hair with her fingers, and putting it into a bun.

After, she got dressed, and made sure everything was folded up neatly and clean in her room before she walked out into the other room of the house to find something to eat. She grabbed some bread, and a rice ball, and quickly gobbled them down.

She began to quickly tidy up some stuff on her counters. After realizing she may be late, she grabbed her sword. She was just going to go out the door, she stopped and noticed the blue flower. Her eyes softened, as she walked over to it, and then caressed its petals gently. She gently took it out of its vase then, and smelt it once more.

"Beautiful flower, I hope I come back," she whispered, putting it back in the vase, and then walked out through the door, shutting it and locking it behind her.

Once she got outside, the cool Sei-An morning breeze hit her face softly. She sighed sadly, knowing that she wouldn't be able feel it once she was gone. She looked up at the sky, and the sun halfway into the sky, she concluded she had about a half-an-hour left, so she decided to take one last walk around the city.

As she walked, she took in the last of the scent of cherry blossoms, the grass, the air, everything. She sighed, but stopped, frozen in place when she came across Abe's house. A frown tugged at her lips as she walked up to the window, the window where his bedroom would be. She peeked in, searching for him. Finally, she found him, on the far side of the room, in his futon, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes stung as she continued to watch him. His Tao clothes were askew on the floor, he was snoring, and was twitching, and squirming. Miyuki smiled, finding that it was quite funny.

Suddenly, she noticed that there was a picture clutched in his right hand. A picture of…herself and Abe…

She gasped quietly, and her eyes watered completely. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Abe…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry…" and then she took off. Running through the streets quickly, she couldn't help but let a few more tears slip down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before she got to the gate, where she saw Waka. The feelings returned immediately, and she had the urge to punch herself in the gut again. Her face flushed when he looked in her direction.

"Takeda? Are you ready to go?" Waka asked her when she made it towards him. She nodded quietly. He returned it.

"Tres bien, come, we must get to Agata forest."

Miyuki nodded, and began to follow Waka, but before she did, she stole one last glance at the city she would be leaving for a long time, and maybe, not coming back too.

Okay that one was a little depressing too, wow…I'm sorry! The next one will have action! I promise! Until next time! ^.^ Review plz!


End file.
